1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oxidation of isobutane to tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) and to an improved method for carrying out the oxidation wherein at least a portion of the TBHP-containing liquid oxidation product is obtained from the condensate of vapors from the oxidation zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known for the production of TBHP by the molecular oxygen oxidation of isobutane at elevated temperature and pressure. In this regard, attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 of Winkler, et al., to U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,108 of Grane and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,081 of Foster, et al. Frequently, the TBHP product from the oxidation is used to epoxidize olefins such as propylene by procedures such as those described in basic U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635.
Problems associated with prior processes have been lower than desired reaction rates and greater than desired make of by-products. In addition, in some situations, due to fluctuation in market conditions, it is advantageous to produce more tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA) relative to the amount of epoxide which is formed by reaction of TBHP with olefin.
In accordance with the present invention, a straightforward and simple method is provided for improving reaction rate, selectivity and product distribution which is readily applicable to existing commercial practice.